1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power tools, and more particularly, to an apparatus capable of functioning as either a fence or a table when used with a power tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing power tools typically have separate fences and tables. A table generally is used to support a workpiece. For example, when a belt sander is in its upward, vertical position, the table is horizontal across the width of the sander so that a workpiece is placed on top of the table in order to be brought into contact with the sander. A fence, by contrast, is used to guide a workpiece when an operator slides the workpiece along the surface of the fence. For example, when a belt sander is in its horizontal position, the fence is vertical and placed parallel to the direction that the belt sander runs. In this position, a workpiece is slid along the fence and brought into contact with the sander. Existing power tools have two separate apparatuses to serve these two functions, i.e., one apparatus serves as a fence and a second apparatus serves as a table.
It is known in the art to have tables capable of tilting to form an angle with the horizontal plane. Conventionally, this tilt is accomplished by providing a hinge where the table is connected to the power tool. When an operator wants to tilt the table to a new angle, the table is loosened, tilted to the new angle and retightened by appropriate means. When the table is loosened, however, it is free to pivot about the hinge and can fall onto the power tool, thereby damaging the power tool and/or the table.
Another problem with existing apparatuses is that it is difficult to maintain an essentially constant, relatively short distance between the edge of the table or fence and the power tool when the table or fence is tilted to a new angle. While some existing power tools allow for the maintenance of this distance, this ability requires difficult manual adjustment.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a single apparatus that: (1) serves both as a fence and as a table for a power tool; (2) prevents the table from falling onto the power tool when the table is being tilted; and (3) maintains an essentially constant distance between the table and the power tool automatically when the table is tilted to a new angle.